


Optimus/Prowl Fic Request

by Ratchet_the_whambulance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchet_the_whambulance/pseuds/Ratchet_the_whambulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It took me forever, but here's the last fic request!)</p>
<p>Optimus and Prowl spend their night off together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimus/Prowl Fic Request

It was the first night they had off together in deca-cycles, and Optimus was going to take full advantage of it. He hardly saw his mate outside of work and recharge, and it was beginning to put a strain on their relationship. They used to talk all of the time, especially over the bond, but the connection seemed dull now. Prowl would barely finish his nightly energon ration before crashing on the berth. Optimus wasn’t much better off, drowned in data pads as he was.

At the moment he was preparing Prowl’s favourite spiced energon mix. He wanted to begin the evening with a romantic meal. After that perhaps a hot oil bath and a new coat of wax for the two of them. Primus knows they needed it. 

Optimus was just finishing the energon when Prowl walked into their habsuite. His eyes were dull, and his doorwings were held high with tension. His demeanor lightened significantly when he spotted his mate standing at the table.

“What is all this about?”

“Can I not treat my mate to a nice dinner?” 

“You know that’s not what I meant, you big lug.” Optimus walked over to embrace the weary mech. Prowl smiled and leaned up to kiss the taller mech before heading over to the table,

“When did you have the time to do all this? It’s nice, thank you.”

“It doesn’t matter, sweetspark. I can always find time for you.” Prowl’s face lit up at the comment. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his energon.

“Ah! It’s spiced energon? You remembered how I like it.” Prowl reached his hand across the table, and Optimus quickly covered it with his own.

“Of course I remember! We’ve been bonded for how long now?”

“It’s been meta-cycles now. What else have you got planned, you glitch?”

“Hmm I was hoping maybe you’d like a nice oil bath and maybe a fresh coat of wax?”

“That sounds perfect, Optimus, but won’t you be joining me?” Prowl gave a suggestive wink.

“Shall we?” Optimus stood and held a hand out to his mate.

“You’re insatiable!” Prowl laughed, accepting the help to stand. Optimus led him to their private washracks, lightly patting the other mech’s aft on the way. He quickly ran the oil into the tub, keeping it at a warm temperature. 

“Ooooh this is perfect.” Prowl purred as he lowered himself into the tub, his doorwings shivering with anticipation. Optimus got in behind Prowl, humming quietly in agreement. He ran his hands over the doorwings, lightly pinching the wires at the base. Prowl moaned and leaned back into the larger mech.

The prime ran his servos around to the other mech’s chest, fondling the headlights.

“O-Optimus!” Prowl arched into the touch, hands grasping at the sides of the tub. 

Optimus grinned down at his mate. He loved how vocal Prowl was during their encounters, and he vowed to Primus that by the end of the night, Prowl would scream.


End file.
